User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/How to digivolve DemiDevimon into Devimon in Digimon World DS
Introduction Hello everyone, Shiramu-Kuromu here. After having played Digimon World DS for a while to begin finishing up the planning stages for Digimon Re: Story, I ran into a few speed bumps along the way to finalizing the plans I had. One of these speed bumps happened to be a specific Digimon which we'll talk about below. After receiving advice from my brother as to how to get this guide to properly work, and to ensure that it would work a repeated number of times, I finished up the following guide for your own needs should you ever run into the same problems I did. I decided to make this guide due to personal frustrations I had with the Digimon DemiDevimon on Digimon World DS. I originally DigiConverted it as a Myotismon, and then had degenerated it into DemiDevimon without any knowledge on how you have to digivolve DemiDevimon into Devimon via very specific requirements which sounded rather cruel in nature. After having tirelessly looked for a guide that could help me meet the conditions, I had went to my older brother for advice based off of his expertise on the Digimon games we had both played. He told me of specific things I could do to assist in making sure DemiDevimon met the requirements to digivolve into Devimon, and thus because of his help, I'm sharing the information with you guys here as well for those who need it. Basics In Digimon World DS, for DemiDevimon to be able to digivolve into Devimon, it requires a Level of 28, but a Friendship stat of 20 or lower. Doesn't sound hard, right? Wrong. By default, when you DigiConvert a Digimon, it starts at 1/3rd of the way to maximum friendship, which would translate to around 33-34 friendship when you first acquire it. What does this mean? This means that, other than leveling DemiDevimon to Level 28, you need to lower its friendship to around 20 or lower. It is often noted in questions about this method that it is far easier to gain friendship than lose it, but despite that, there is a key method possible to ensure DemiDevimon's friendship is low enough to digivolve into Devimon. So how do you go about doing this? Key Steps to getting DemiDevimon ready to digivolve into Devimon *The first step is to train DemiDevimon to where its Stress stat is around 90-100 stress, preferably at 100 stress. Considering the movepool of VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon requires a lot of MP, I recommend the Pyramid Farm Good, since that has the MPCoreChipD which boosts Max MP by 8 upon success and increases stress by 10 points per use. A Digimon with a high stress level, when KO'd, will lower happiness a lot faster than a KO'd Digimon with no stress. *The second step is to ensure you have a Digimon with you in your party which is capable of winning a random encounter battle, but also has a means in which it can allow for DemiDevimon to get attacked and knocked out. Once DemiDevimon is knocked out by an opponent, use the stronger Digimon to win the battle. If you wipe out entirely, the friendship won't decrease at all, so the battle must be won while DemiDevimon is KO'd but none of the other Digimon are. *Every time you evolve DemiDevimon into Devimon and then hit Mega Level with either VenomMyotismon or MaloMyotismon, and you want to degenerate to DemiDevimon to raise Aptitude with, immediately go back to the DigiFarm to train DemiDevimon to max out its stress stat again with any Farm Good training device that'll clock DemiDevimon's stress back to 100 before proceeding to lower DemiDevimon's happiness again. *If you're at Max Aptitude with this Digimon (99), and then want to get back to Mega Level, take your pick between either VenomMyotismon or MaloMyotismon and then repeat the steps necessary to get DemiDevimon back up to Devimon. Afterwards, provided you don't want to degenerate again, you are free to increase friendship on the Digimon as much as you desire. Recommended Training Areas *Lava River (requires Gold Tamer) *Core Field (requires Platinum Tamer) *Destroyed Belt (requires Quest #60 to be started and or cleared) Other useful notes *Also worth noting is that the above steps can be repeated at any point should you need to degenerate down to DemiDevimon, but I only recommend degenerating all the way down to DemiDevimon to increase Aptitude. By degenerating from Mega down to Rookie, you'll earn 15 additional levels to your Aptitude stat. Because of the fact DemiDevimon's line lacks a Fresh/In-Training form, this means you'll gain less Aptitude from degeneration than you would a Digimon line such as WarGreymon's line. *Myotismon requires 2,500 Dark Species Experience in addition to Level 32 to digivolve from Devimon, and VenonMyotismon requires a total of 99,990 experience from any given source to digivolve from Myotismon, as well as being Level 56. MaloMyotismon requires you have an second DemiDevimon on hand in addition to a level requirement to digivolve Myotismon into it, as well as being Level 45. Remember these differing requirements wisely when training this Digimon line. *If you want to train DemiDevimon or its digivolutions to have a high amount of experience quickly as to acquire VenomMyotismon with, you can equip Experience Rings which can be bought from the shop to boost the amount of experience you gain in a battle; though do note, however, that this only works effectively when battling stronger Digimon rather than weaker ones from earlier parts of the game. *To acquire DemiDevimon's digivolutions without having to worry about digivolving them from DemiDevimon, you can get Devimon's Scan Data at Drain Tunnel, Myotismon's Scan Data at Chrome Mine, and VenomMyotismon's Scan Data at the very last segment of Destroyed Belt. If you DigiConvert VenomMyotismon and want to increase its aptitude quickly, I highly recommend immediately degenerating it into DemiDevimon and using the above methods to lower its friendship so that you can digivolve it further. *After clearing 30 Favor Quests (50% Completion), Myotismon offers a quest which requires you to get Herb Tea. However, this ALSO requires you to have a Numemon in your party to get the necessary item from which to complete the quest with. As Numemon is a DigiEgg only Digimon, it is not recommended to complete this quest as soon as you can unless you have a means of which to breed for DigiEggs as to acquire Numemon with. *For my personal recommendation, VenomMyotismon should only be digivolved into as to acquire its Sleep Proof Trait, and then once you have that, pick which of the other four possible traits you can have with this digivolution line to replace, and then degenerate from VenomMyotismon and then digivolve into MaloMyotismon once Aptitude is maxed out. With the exception of lacking the 5 zone hitting Inferno, MaloMyotismon attacks better than VenomMyotismon, plus has an attack which hits immensely harder in the form of Darkness Zone. Category:Blog posts